Vampire Gone Wrong
by NomiWanKenobi
Summary: Basically this story is about Bella's vampire transformation gone wrong..with Bella and Edward..this is my first so please review
1. Chapter 1

The wind rushing through my hair, trees and hedges fly past me. A feeling I will never tire of. Those amber eyes in a face made by angels, flick back to look at me. A face I never tire of.

"Edward?" I shouted above the wind.

"Hmmm…" His melodic voice replied.

"You know I love you, don't you?" A smile danced across his face.

"You really think I don't?" His smile widened into his dazzling grin. He turned away and I watched as his powerful legs pounded the ground.

"Bella, focus! BELLA!" In an instant I was on the forest floor.

"Bella how many times have I told you to focus on the path while running?" One of the many reasons I'm glad I'm a vampire is the fact my face can no longer turn beetroot red.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Do you think you could possibly pay a little more attention next time?"

"Yes, I suppose." Edward stretched out his arm to help me up. As our hands locked I felt Edwards grip tighten and before I could do anything about it he swung me up onto his back and began running.

"May I just remind you I am a vampire too. I can run as fast as you."

"If you want to be late then I'll let you go."

"Right fine, but on the way back I'm running." Despite me giving this answer, Edwards grip tightened.

"It's a good job I have no blood circulation." I muttered. Suddenly Edward froze.

"I was only joking you know." But Edward wasn't listening, his shoulders and back became tense and his eyes narrowed.

"Edward..?"

"Shush." He replied. He let out a snarl and I was thrown from his back. He crouched down in his hunting stance-lips peeled back from his bared teeth. In a flash he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!" I yelled as I began to follow. I tried running after him but I Carlisle's wedding anniversary. I ran on a little further but still no sign. Suddenly a faint trace of animal blood awakened my senses. Perhaps that was what Edward went for. I began to trace it, but as I neared it I realised it was human blood. Still I drew closer, I wanted to make sure Edward wasn't there.

A searing pain flashed across my chest and I was knocked to the floor. I quickly checked the surrounding area for the causer of pain but there was no-one around. I checked my chest but still nothing. Another blast of pain and I was suddenly engulfed in the over powering smell of human blood. I quickly got up from the floor- teeth bared, ears listening for anything. If there was any human around they should technically be stood right next to me.

As I scanned the I began to pick up a heartbeat. It was so very close. I looked up into the trees- but no-one. I decided to climb one of the trees to get I better view. As I did a branch gave way under my feet and I found myself hurtling towards the ground. In an effort to stop myself I grabbed hold of a passing branch. The friction burned my hand. As I hit the ground the over powering smell of blood became stronger. I reached out to hoist myself up with the aid of another branch. A stinging pain in my hand made me suddenly let go. The branch was covered in blood. My own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly it was like being a fish out of water. I was gulping down air but it was having no effect. The smell of my own blood was still overpowering my senses. All I could think about was sucking the cut dry- it couldn't do any harm could it? Then the sudden lack of breathing hit me hard. I needed to control my breathing, then I could sort the situation out. I struggled into an upright position and began breathing gently in and out. What was going on? Why did I still want to drink my own blood? Why did I even have blood?

When I finally came back to my senses I realised I was hyperventilating and fear consumed me. All I wanted was to be in Edward's arms- safe. I began running faster than I ever had before, the wind blowing the smell of my blood behind me. I was instantly calm. _There's nothing wrong with me- its all in your head Bella. _I kept repeating this to myself, until the lack of oxygen in my lungs finally knocked me out.

When I awoke, I immediately wished I hadn't. All I could smell and focus on was human blood. As I'd fallen I'd knocked my head on a rock and fresh blood was pouring out of a flesh wound. I reached up to check for more damage but brushed my hand against the wound, leaving sticky blood on my hand. It smelt so good. I pressed my finger against my lips and began to suck the blood off. Automatically my teeth sank into my finger and I began drinking my own blood. The pain was excruciating but I couldn't stop. How much blood would I drink? Would I drain myself? This thought sent my brain into overdrive- I couldn't take it. I let out a hysterical scream that echoed around me. This was all I could think about as I drank- screaming and screaming. My focus became blurred and I soon realised I was losing consciousness

A distant shadow made me hold onto consciousness for longer. As I drank I could see the shadow getting closer and closer until it was right next to me.

"Edward?"

"No Bella, but I'm…" I heard a sniff and then inside me a fire erupted.


	4. Chapter 4

I could no longer focus on anything except the overwhelming pain inside me. All I could think about was dying and how I must be. But then I could hear a distant familiar voice.

"Jasper! No!" I felt a hunk of skin being ripped away from my neck as whatever was biting my neck was dragged away. Another familiar voice came.

"Edward she's mutating too quickly we _need_ to drain her."

"No, not like this, the chances are too slim."

"Edward, listen to me, if we don't do it now there will be no chances." A pause, and despite the fire, I felt a cooling hand on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella." Then the fire exploded again. Suddenly it all became clear. All they wanted was my blood and I wasn't going to let them have it. I grabbed the blood suckers head and pushed it away. My head pounding and swimming, I struggled to my feet. Teeth bared and crouched in a hunting stance I snarled at the opponents.

"Carlisle…"

"Bella, it's me Alice, everything is okay. We can help you." Who were these people and what did they want me for?

"Alice I don't think there's much left of our Bella in there. The mutation is taking place too fast-she'll just be a mindless new-born soon." Didn't they understand that I didn't want them?

"Edward you need to try and jog her memory-buy us more time."

"Carlisle…"

"Edward just do it." The taller more elegant one made its way over to me. Muscles tense, I prepared to pounce. He stopped-jaw fixed.

"Bella, listen to me, I love you. Without you my world slips away." I tensed further.

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" The elegant one yelled. His eyes leaked anger and sadness.

"Edward there's not much of her left." The elegant one recomposed itself and stared at me through sorrowful amber eyes. Suddenly his hand was behind my head, his other stroking my hair. His eyes still gazing deep into mine. They seemed softer. Then his lips were pressed hard against mine. His hand moved down to my waist yet he still held the gaze.

I began to return the kiss. My lips explored his, yet I couldn't understand why I wanted to. I was curious. I moved my lips down into his neck, exploring further. He too moved down to my neck, he inhaled and tensed. Too soon he pulled away. I was entranced by him.

"I can't do it."

"Edward you _have _too. Leave it any longer and there'll be nothing of her left." The elegant one turned back to me. His eyes never meeting mine. He bent down once again but whispered in my ear.

"I love you, I'm...I'm…sorry." Still entranced, I willed him to say more, but nothing came except darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I held her like a rag doll in my arms. All the colour had drained from her bruised face and she looked…pathetic. I couldn't stand to hold her anymore-I had killed her. I lay her on the ground and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best Edward." I shrugged Carlisle's hand away. "Edward, this is the best we could have done for her. Given her a fresh start instead of allowing her to become something she had no control over and ending her life."

"But she has no control over becoming a vampire again."

"I know it's not something we would want her to become or to have to go through again, but she would be dead otherwise."

"She is dead though. And I killed her." Alice came over.

"Edward, it's not like that, you know it isn't. We had no option." I looked at Bella's twitching body on the floor.

"There's always another option." Bella let out a piercing shriek. It cut through me. Alice ran over to hold her hand and whisper reassuringly in her ear. Carlisle came over to me again. He didn't say anything-just stood.

"Edward..?" Bella called out urgently. Alice looked over at me helplessly.

"She needs you." I looked at Bella on the floor again. She didn't need me to do any more damage than I already had.

"Edward, Bella needs you. You married her for a reason." I glanced at Carlisle's face- the man who brought me up. All I saw was kindness and love-not even a shadow of anger. I walked over to Bella and crouched down next to Alice. When Bella let out another scream, Alice grabbed my hand.

"You would've thought I'd get used to it a second time round." She joked.

"You never do." I bent over to whisper in Bella's ear.

"I'm here." Bella showed a fleeting smile.

"I knew you would be." Bella whispered.

"Till death do us part." I joked. But Bella wasn't listening, her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were growing larger and larger until the whole surface of her eyes were black. Her shoulders broadened and her muscles grew. A pungent smell wafted off her. The smell of werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is he?" I snarled.

"Where is who?" Alice asked.

"That mongrel, Jacob."

"Edward I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Alice, think! How could you have not seen this coming?"

"Seen what coming?!?"

"Alice, Edward, calm down. We need to figure out exactly what's going on." Carlisle ordered, "Edward, what is it?" I hadn't been focussing on Carlisle at all. I'd been to busy looking at the face of someone whom I'd once known and loved. She probably wouldn't even know who I was now. That thought struck me. I couldn't clear it from my mind I stared and stared until she began to come round. I could hear Alice and Carlisle muttering behind me as Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"We need to get him out of here. The sight of her in this state will break his heart." I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted to know what she'd become. I felt someone take me by the arm and try to lead me away, but I wasn't having any of it. I pulled away. As Bella rose she snarled at me. I could feel tears welling up inside me. Eventually I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up and swing me onto a shoulder. Still staring I was slowly led away while Carlisle and Alice stood and watched Bella. But Bella was watching me. She had a puzzled look upon her face until eventually the look turned to pure anger. She leapt over Alice and Carlisle and came charging towards me. She stopped and prepared to pounce.


End file.
